One Winter's Tale
by chrizzy0789
Summary: "Für einen Moment war sie tatsächlich versucht es doch zu versuchen. Zu versuchen gefunden zu werden. Doch nein. Wer würde sie suchen, den sie würde sehen wollen. Es war nicht ihr Handy. Niemand, den sie kannte, hatte diese Nummer." Eine Jägerin auf der Suche nach ihrer Vergangenheit traut nur wenigen Menschen. Gina Winter ist dabei keine Ausnahme...
1. Kapitel 1

_A/N: Diese Story ist so gut wie beendet. Ich habe sie vor einiger Zeit für eine Freundin geschrieben und jetzt krempel ich die Geschichte um, damit sie jeder verstehen kann, der nicht mit allen Charas vertraut ist. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst nicht mir ein kleines Review da zu lassen ;)_

 **Kapitel 1**

Jegliches Gefühl über ihre Gliedmaßen schien ihr abhanden gekommen zu sein. In diesem Moment hätte sie nicht sagen können, wie sie sich bewegen konnte. Was Bewegung überhaupt war. Sie schien auseinander gerissen zu werden. Ihr Kopf wollte auseinander bersten. Alle Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst. Ein beißend grelles Licht betäubte alles. Ihr Körper war wie gelähmt und plötzlich, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, in der tausende fremde Gesichter und Bilder auf sie nieder prasselten, war alles vorbei. Schwer atmend lag sie auf eiskaltem Asphalt. Jedes Schnappen nach Luft schmerzte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Beinahe traute sie sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Aber es ging. Der Himmel über ihr war bleigrau. Himmel. Für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt dort zu sein. Mit einem leichten Schaudern setzte sie sich auf. Die Straße, in der sie sich gerade noch befunden hatte, war verlassen. Endlos verlassen. Was war passiert?

Zitternd hob sie eine Hand und presste sie auf ihre noch immer schmerzende Stirn. Die noch immer brennenden Augen zeigten ihr eine Welt die so ganz anders war, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Für eine Sekunde schloss sie die Lider. Die Straße war leer. Für einen Moment spürte sie die Angst, die sich in ihr breit zu machen drohte und mühevoll kämpfte Gina die Angst nieder. Jetzt war nicht der Moment um in Panik zu geraten. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch. Es war, als stecke ein Messer tief in ihrer Brust, doch langsam aber sich verebbte der Schmerz. Es war der Aufprall gewesen. Nichts weiter. Aber wo war er... und wo war Deborah? Sie hörte keine Stimmen. Kein Rauschen von vorbeifahrenden Autos. Das war es. Die Zeit war vorbei. Sie musste aufstehen. Weiter machen. So wie immer.

Gina zwang sich die Augen wieder aufzuschlagen. Zwang sich aufzustehen. Da stand sie. Inmitten der zerstörten, verlassenen Straße. Als sei hier jahrelang niemand gewesen. Dabei waren erst Sekunden zuvor so viele Menschen hier gewesen. Nach all der Zeit hatte sie sie endlich gefunden. Ihre Schwester. Die jetzt nicht mehr da war. Weder sie, noch der Mann, der sie zu Boden gerissen hatte. Dieses Gesicht schien wie in ihr Hirn gebrannt. Erst Deborah, die sie so lange nicht gesehen hatte, dann dieser Fremde. Die fein geschwundenen Lippen, die dunklen Locken, die kühlen Augen. Sein Gewicht auf ihrem Körper, als er sie zu Boden riss. Gina wandte sich um. Ihr Wagen war nicht mehr da. Schnell schlang sie die Arme um ihren Torso. Es war bitterlich kalt, auch wenn sie die eisige Luft nur an ihrem Gesicht spürte. Kälter, als es im September sein sollte. Etwas stimmte nicht. Sie hatte es gewusst von dem Moment an, als sie wieder zu sich gekommen war.

Zögerlich setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Es brachte nichts hier herum zu stehen. Rein gar nichts. Fast fürchtete sie, der Boden würde sich unter ihr auftun und sie verschlingen, doch der Asphalt trug sie, wie das Aussehen es auch vermuten ließ. Warum? Gerade hatte sie ihre Schwester wieder gefunden und auf einmal war alles vorbei. Die Welt schien aus den Angeln geraten. Von einem Moment auf den anderen. Warum?

Sie schluckte schwer, als sie an den Fremden dachte, der sie auf den Boden geschleudert hatte. Entfernt erinnerte sie sich an ein lautes Scheppern. Ihr Wagen? Wieder schauderte sie, als sie sich umsah. Die zerschlagenen Scheiben der Geschäfte und Cafés, die vor wenigen Augenblicken noch einladend und geradezu fröhlich gewirkt hatten, jagten ihr eine größere Angst ein, als jeder Dämon, jedes Monster dem sie je begegnet war. Gerade hatte sie die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite erreicht, wo sie Deborah gesehen hatte, da erblickte sie ihr Spiegelbild in der halb zerschlagenen Scheibe des Diners.

Sie hatte sich verändert. Nicht viel, aber doch war die Veränderung deutlich sichtbar. Das Haar war etwas länger, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Zögerlich fuhr sie sich durch die beinahe buschige Mähne, während ihre Augen die Erscheinung vor sich wahrnahmen. Älter. Nicht viel, aber älter. Das war es, was ihr durch den Kopf schwirrte. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich verändert. Gerade so, dass man es eben wahrnehmen konnte. Ihre Kehle schien wie zugeschnürt und sie musste noch einmal tief durchatmen, ehe sie sich erlaubte den Rest ihrer Erscheinung in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ein Mantel, der teuer aussah. Hatte sie ihn gestohlen? Wann? Ein Dämon? Nein. Das war unmöglich. Die Tätowierung hatte das verhindert. Musste das verhindert haben! Die Jeans wirkte auch teurer als sie sein sollte. Die Schuhe waren nicht für die Jagd geeignet. Sie besaß zwei Paar. Turnschuhe, die ihr die nötige Flexibiltät ließen und Pumps wenn sie eine entsprechende Rolle spielen musste. Die dunkelbraunen Stiefel waren alles andere als praktisch und ganz sicherlich nicht ihre. Und der Schal... der Schal, der ihr entfernt bekannt vorkam, dessen Geruch eine angenehme Wärme in ihr aufkommen ließ. Panisch riss sie ihn sich vom Hals. Dieses Gefühl... dieses Gefühl jagte ihr eine fast noch größere Angst ein, als der Anblick ihres Spiegelbildes. Das war nicht sie! Und doch war sie es. Eine Gina, die sie nicht kannte.

Panisch fuhr sie herum, wünschte sich ihre Pistole in der Hand zu halten. Noch immer war sie allein, oder wenigstens wirkte die Straße verlassen. Selten hatte sie eine Stadt derart leer gesehen und noch nie war sie allein in einer solchen Situation gewesen. Sarah war bis vor wenigen Wochen bei ihr gewesen, wenn sie gefährliche Jobs unternahm. Bis vor wenigen Wochen war sie nicht allein gewesen. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich um den Schal. Langsam hob sie ihn wieder an die Nase. Ein herber Geruch, aber kein Schwefel. Seltsam vertraut, aber nicht angsteinflößend. Immerhin das. Ein eisiger Wind kam auf und instinktiv wickelte sie den Schal wieder um ihren Hals. Der weiche Stoff wärmte sofort und auch wenn der Geruch, der vom Schal ausging ihr unbekannt war, auch wenn das angenehme Gefühl ihr Angst machte, behielt sie ihn um.

Ersteinmal musste sie von der Straße herunter. Das war das Wichtigste. Alles andere würde sich ergeben. Dann würde sie weiter sehen können. Es ging darum einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu tun und das Umfeld dabei nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Gina ging die Straße entlang, beeilte sich, dann drückte gegen die Tür eines Cafés. Sie ging auf. Und Gina schien nicht die erste zu sein, die seit dem Verlassen der Stadt hierher gekommen war. Im Gegenteil. Tische waren umgeworfen worden, die Auslage hinter der Theke war restlos leer geräumt und Gina ahnte, lange bevor sie an die Kasse heran trat, dass sie leer sein würde. Mit einem Seufzen betrat sie die kleine Küche durch eine schmale Tür hinter dem Tresen. Auch hier war alles leer und nichts weiter, als ein paar Küchenschaben verrieten ihr, wie lange hier niemand mehr gewesen war. Sarah.. würde sie Sarah anrufen, dann hätte sie wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt. Aber das durfte sie nicht. Sie hatte ihrer Freundin versprochen den Kontakt nicht mehr zu suchen. Es wäre zu gefährlich und Sarah hatte ein normales Leben verdient. Einen Ausstieg. Einen Ausstieg, der Gina erst beschieden sein würde, wenn sie Deborah gefunden und die Sache mit ihren Eltern geklärt hätte. Und Gott allein wusste, wie lange das noch dauern würde. Deborah... Gina war sich sicher gewesen ihre Schwester gefunden zu haben, die vor so vielen Jahren verschwunden war. Und dann... was dann geschehen war, konnte Gina unmöglich sagen.

Systemathisch durchsuchte Gina die Schränke in der Küche und fand nichts. Nicht einmal eine Tüte Mehl. Lediglich eine riesige Dose Aprikosenkonserven, die ohnehin zu groß war, um sie herumzutragen, fand sie in einem Regal.

„Na gut...", murmelte sie. „Dann esse ich dich jetzt, falls du das letzte bist, das ich die nächsten Tage zu mir nehmen kann." Vermutlich würde sie laufen müssen. Es schien nicht gerade unwahrscheinlich, dass sie hier keinen Wagen finden würde, den sie würde kurzschließen können. Und ihr Golf war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Genau wie alle anderen Wagen in dieser Stadt. Mit spitzen Fingern nahm Gina eine Gabel und ein scharf aussehendes Messer aus einer Schublade, wischte sie notdürftig an ihrer Bluse ab, und erstarrte. Ein verkohlter Schlitz mitten auf ihrer Brust. Sie schluckte schwer. Keine Schmerzen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr. Gina sah sich um, fand einen Dosenöffner, nahm die Dose an sich und machte sie auf den Weg zur kleinen Damentoilette, die sie gerade bei ihrer kurzen Bestandsaufnahme des Cafés entdeckt hatte. Sie schloss sich ein. Vermutlich bot es nicht viel Sicherheit, würde sogar noch eher Aufmerksamkeit erwecken, aber sie fühlte sich wohler. Und das war genau das Problem. Langsam schob sie den Riegel wieder auf, damit jeder der draußen stand, von einer verlassenen Toilette ausgehen würde. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, stellte die Dose mit der Gabel und dem Dosenöffner darauf auf den Toilettensitz, dann hob sie den Blick zum verstaubten Spiegel. Wieder dieses vertraut fremde Gesicht. Das Gesicht, das nicht sie war. Langsam schälte sie sich aus dem Mantel und hängte ihn an den Haken. Durch das schmutzige Fenster drang genug Licht in den kleinen Raum, dass sie sich gut erkennen konnte. Fahrig fuhr Gina mit dem Ärmel der Bluse über den Spiegel, damit sie sich deutlicher sehen konnte. Dann schob sie das Messer so in den Bund der Jeans, dass sie sich nicht verletzen konnte und es doch gleichzeitig gut erreichen konnte. Sie zog das Kleidungsstück über ihren Kopf. Keine Wunde entdeckte sie dort, wo das Loch im Stoff gewesen war. Nichts. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die fremden Gesichtszüge. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke konnte das ebenso wenig geschehen sein, wie das Verschwinden der Menschen. Sie wandte sich um, um alle Zweifel zu beseitigen. Nein. Die Tätowierung war intakt. Sie war sie. Gina Winter. Und war es vermutlich lange Zeit auch gewesen.

Noch einmal seufzte sie. Es nützte nichts. Sie musste aus dieser Stadt heraus kommen. Irgendwie und herausfinden was geschehen war. Mit ihr und mit Deborah. Das Messer verstaute sie sicherer in ihrem Hosenbund, zog die Bluse wieder über, ebenso den Mantel. Die Dose war leicht zu öffnen und das Obst, das im gezuckerten Wasser schwamm, sah nicht gerade appetitlich aus, würde sie aber satt machen und das war die Hauptsache.

Sie hatte ein paar Pfundnoten in ihrer Manteltasche gefunden. Das plötzliche Auftauchen der fremden Geldnoten war ihr ebenso schleierhaft, wie ihr verändertes Aussehen und die teure Kleidung. Aber die Scheine würden ihr sicherlich eher helfen als das offensichtlich auffällig teure Handy, das sie in einer Innentasche des Mantels gefunden hatte. Ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen ließ sie es in den Mülleimer fallen. Der Bildschirm war kaputt und es ließ sich nicht anschalten. Da sie die PIN nicht kannte würde es auch nicht helfen den Akku aufzuladen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie darüber gefunden werden konnte. Und das konnte sie sich im Moment sicherlich nicht leisten. Was immer mit ihr geschehen war, es schien sie in der Welt umher gebracht zu haben. Der silbrig schimmernde Dolch, den sie in einer versteckten Naht des tiefroten Mantels gefunden hatte, behielt sie. Er würde sich vielleicht als hilfreicher erweisen, als das Küchenmesser. Nicht einmal ein Schaudern erlaubte sie sich, als sie vom Mülleimer wegtrat und die Gasse hinter dem Café entlang lief. Die Tür zu einer Boutique stand offen. Das immerhin konnte sie in diesem Moment gut gebrauchen. Niemand schien in dieser Stadt zu leben, wenn sie also fündig wurde, würde niemand die Waren vermissen. Es war eines der Verbrechen, das ihr sicherlich nicht den Schlaf rauben würde. Gezielt betrat sie das Geschäft. Hier immerhin schien niemand so ausgiebig gewütet zu haben wie in dem Café, auch wenn die Scheiben hier ebenso zerschlagen waren. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer ein paar Oberteile und eine Hose zu finden. Eine große Tasche fand sie ebenso, auch wenn keine Schuhe hier waren, die ihr passten. Schuhe schienen gefragt gewesen zu sein, ehe diese Stadt zugrunde gegangen war. Warum auch immer. Und sie würde es herausfinden, sobald sie endlich diese Stadt verlassen hatte.

Immerhin ein paar Dollar fand sie in einer vergessenen Spardose im Aufenthaltsraum der Mitarbeiter. Das würde immerhin ein Anfang sein. Die Pfund würde sie umtauschen können. Dann hatte sie einen Anfang. Der Rest würde sich ergeben. Sie brauchte Kreditkarten, einen Wagen. Dann würde sie sich alles wieder beschaffen können. Alles, bis auf die Bücher, die in ihrem Golf gewesen und jetzt nicht mehr in ihrer Reichweite waren. Doch auch dafür würde sich eine Lösung finden. Früher oder später. Vorerst musste sie alles andere regeln und an Geld kommen.

Die Tür der Boutique zog sie nicht hinter sich zu. Auch das hätte jemanden auf sie Aufmerksam machen können und es galt diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Die Sonne stand bereits tief. Es wurde immer besser. Immerhin wusste sie sich zu wehren. Trotzdem beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, als ihre Nackenhaare sich aufstellten. Das dumpfe Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, das sie nur zu gut kannte. Das Bauchgefühl, das sie so selten im Stich gelassen hatte. Es ergriff von ihr Besitz. Es würde von hinten kommen. Wenn es etwas Übernatürliches war, dann würde sie sich darauf einstellen müssen. War es ein Mensch... Gina zwang sich ruhig zu atmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, eine Hand ließ sie unauffällig durch die Knopfleiste um im Inneren des Mantels verschwinden und sie schloss die Hand um den Griff des silbernen Dolches. Doch keine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Kein Schrei durchbrach die eisige Stille. Gina blieb stehen und wandte sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Mülleimer, der in weiter Entfernung stand. Den Mülleimer, in dem das Handy lag. Für einen Moment war sie tatsächlich versucht es doch zu versuchen. Zu versuchen gefunden zu werden. Doch nein. Wer würde sie suchen, den sie würde sehen wollen. Es war nicht ihr Handy. Niemand, den sie kannte, hatte diese Nummer.

Sie drehte sich wieder um und kam an die Straße. Es nützte nichts. Wenn sie die Straßen dieser Stadt absuchte, würde sie nicht fündig werden. Seit Monaten war hier niemand gewesen. Hier würde sie nur ihre Zeit versschwenden. Sie wünschte sich nur, einen etwas unauffälligeren Mantel gefunden zu haben.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Seitenstraßen würden sie nicht so weit bringen, wie sie kommen musste. Nachdem sie eine gute Meile parallel zur Hauptstraße gegangen war und die verlassenen Häuser um sie herum sich zu lichten begannen, hatte sie ohnehin keine Wahl als der Hauptstraße zu folgen, wenn sie nicht auf denkbar ungeeigneten Schuhen über verwilderte Felder gehen wollte.

Gina zog den Schultergurt der Tasche enger, sodass der Stoff näher an ihrem Rücken anlag, dann schritt sie weiter aus. Es war mittlerweile fast dunkel und sie folgte dem Weg, der sie vor ein paar Stunden in die Stadt gebracht hatte. Nein. Nicht vor ein paar Stunden. Es musste länger her sein. Die Schatten, die ihr Körper warf, die eisige Luft, und vor allem die vollkommene Ausgestorbenheit des Städtchens verrieten ihr, dass Monate, vielleicht sogar Jahre vergangen sein mussten. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie wirklich auf jemand anderen stoßen würde. Der Gedanke, der sich langsam in ihrem Hinterkopf zu formen begann, dass sie vielleicht auch nach fünfhundert Meilen auf niemand anderen stoßen würde, war zu unerträglich um ihm weiter nachzuhängen. Außerdem war er vermutlich abwegig. Irgendjemand, oder irgendetwas hatte sie hierher gebracht, so viel stand fest. Also musste es jemanden geben, auch wenn sie vermutlich jahrelang nach dem Grund suchen musste. In diesem Moment konnte sie nur hoffen, dass die Schwester, nach der sie jahrelang gesucht hatte, nicht auch verschwunden war. Dass sie nicht zu den Opfern der Vorfälle dieser Stadt zählte.

Stunden vergingen. Die Dunkelheit umhüllte sie bereits seit geraumer Zeit und kein Auto kam ihr entgegen, keine Menschenseele ließ sich blicken. Ihre Füße schmerzten und die Temperatur war noch im einige Grad gefallen. Der volle Mond schien auf sie herab und nichts wünschte Gina sich bei dem Anblick sehnlicher als eine Pistole mit Silberkugeln. Dabei gab es hier sicherlich weit und breit keine Monster, das sie damit hätte zur Strecke bringen können. Kein Monster verursachte diese Art von Verwüstung... kein Monster außer Dämonen oder Menschen. Nichts gab es hier. Nichts und niemanden. In der Entfernung sah sie etwas Reflektierendes, doch es dauerte noch einige Minuten, ehe sie es wirklich erkannte. Eine Absperrung, die den entgegen kommenden Wagen eine Umleitung über eine andere Kreuzung zeigte. Crawford, Colorado war vollkommen von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Warum, das konnte sie nicht sagen. Es würde auch nichts bringen hier herum zu stehen und darüber nachzudenken. Ihre Füße würden es ihr sicherlich nicht danken, aber hier stehen zu bleiben, allein und im Dunkeln, war sicherlich keine gute Idee. Früher oder später musste sie an einem Motel vorbei kommen.

Schnell wandte sie sich von dem Schild, das die Umleitung über einen kleinen Bergpass beschrieb, ab, und ging weiter die Straße entlang. Und dann, nach einer weiteren gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der sie den Durst zu spüren begann, den Hunger, ihre Zehen taub wurden, sah sie die Scheinwerfer eines Wagens auf sich zukommen. Gina warf einen Blick auf die schmale Armbanduhr, der sie vertrauen musste weil sie sonst keinerlei Anhaltspunkt zur Zeitmessung hatte. Es war ein Uhr nachts. Wie lange war sie unterwegs? Stunden. Sie hatte sich nur hin und wieder eine kurze Pause am Straßenrand gegönnt, doch seit es dunkel geworden war, hatte etwas sie immer weiter voran getrieben. Bei dieser Kälte einzuschlafen durfte sie nicht riskieren. Und sie wusste auch: der Fahrer des Wagens hatte sie längst gesehen. Das Rot des Mantels hatte sie schon lange verraten. Es machte also keinen Sinn sich in die Büsche zu schlagen. Sie musste weiter gehen und riskieren was immer in dem Wagen auf sie wartete. Wenn der Fahrer anhielt.

Immer näher kam der Wagen. Ein dunkelbrauner Jeep, in dessen Innerem Gina nichts und niemanden erkennen konnte. Sie blieb stehen. Der Wagen würde auf sie zukommen und vermutlich war er in dieser Nacht, auf dieser verlassenen Straße das einzige, das ihr entgegen kommen würde. Wieder schloss sich ihre Hand um den Griff der Klinge in der eingenähten Tasche ihres Mantels. So unauffällig es ging. Es sollte aussehen, als schütze sie ihren Körper vor der eisigen Kälte.

Der Jeep näherte sich ihr und wie erwartet hielt er an. Gina rechnete fast damit, dass das Fenster herunter gelassen wurde, hoffte, dass es passieren würde. Doch natürlich nicht. Unbewusst trat sie einen Schritt zurück, als die Tür sich öffnete und sie das Gesicht des Mannes vor sich sah. Helle Augen, ein dezenter Bart. Braunes Haar. Nichts unauffälliges, doch sie hatte lange gelernt nicht mehr auf das Aussehen ihres Gegenübers zu vertrauen.

„Hi", sagte er, als er ausstieg ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen. „Panne?"

Gina räusperte sich. Ihre Stimme schien eingerostet, hatte sie sie doch seit Stunden nicht benutzt. „So in etwa", sagte sie leise.

Der Mann hob die Brauen, eine Hand auf die Tür seines Jeeps gelegt. „Wo steht denn Ihr Wagen, Miss, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Gina schluckte trocken. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Dass sie von einen Augenblick auf den nächsten Jahre ihres Lebens hinter sich gelassen hatte? Dass sie einen Dämon vermutete, oder sonst etwas, das ihr einen Teil ihrer Zeit auf Erden gestohlen hatte? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Können Sie mich mit in die nächste Stadt nehmen?"

Der Blick des Mannes wurde kühl und Gina spürte, dass sie das bisschen Vertrauen, das er ihr vielleicht entgegen gebracht hätte, verloren hatte. „Die nächste Stadt ist seit zwei Jahren menschenleer." Er bewegte sich blitzschnell und Gina wusste, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Instinktiv wehrte sie den Schlag mit einem Ellbogen ab, zog den Dolch und sprang zur Seite, als ein Messer haarscharf an ihrem Gesicht vorbei flog. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie kalte Nässe auf ihrer Stirn und wusste genau mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Ein Jäger. Weihwasser. Gina hielt inne und ließ zu, dass er sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Motorhaube presste, wehrte sich nicht gegen den Druck seines Ellbogen gegen ihre Kehle, als er ihren Oberkörper zurück bog und seine grauen Augen ihre zu durchbohren schienen. Schwer atmend war er über ihr und sie wehrte sich nicht, weil sie ahnte, dass sie mit ihm wenigstens eine Chance bekommen hatte.

„Du bist Jäger...", brachte sie hervor. Er hob eine Braue, sah auf den Dolch den sie hielt, dann zückte er ein kleines, teuflisch scharf aussehendes Messer, dass er ihr in die freie Hand drückte. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, zog eine Pistole aus dem Bund seiner Hose und Gina ahnte, dass sie mit Silberkugeln geladen war. „Die Machete im Seitenfach der Tür?", mutmaßte sie und er hob die Schultern.

Gina seufzte. Dieses Ritual immerhin kannte sie. Sie legte ihren Dolch auf die Haube des Wagens, hob die Hand und ritzte die Haut kurz an. Ein kleines Blutrinnsal begann sofort ins Innere ihres Ärmels zu laufen. Ihn schien es zu beruhigen. Fragend sah sie ihn an, dann reichte sie ihm das kleine Messer, Griff zuerst. Er nickte und steckte das Messer ein. Er hatte es zuvor ohne Probleme berühren können und tat es jetzt ebenso. Vor ihr hätte er ohnehin nichts zu beweisen.

„Also doch nicht ganz so harmlos...", murmelte er und nickte in Richtung des Dolches, den Gina wieder einsteckte. Sie hob die Schultern und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. Für den Moment war sie nur am windstillen Inneren des Wagens interessiert, auch wenn sie ahnte dass es keine gute Idee war zu dem Fremden ins Auto zu steigen. Offensichtlich sah er das ebenso. Er traute ihr nicht. Wie auch. Sie selbst traute sich nicht.

„Wie kommst du hierher? Die Straße hinunter ist nichts."

Gina schnaubte. „Wenn ich es wüsste, würde es an der Situation nichts ändern", gab sie zurück und es klang schnippischer als es gemeint war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, zögerte noch einen Moment, dann streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen. „Daniel McNeely."

Gina zögerte ebenso lange wie er, ehe sie seine Hand nahm. Sein Griff war fest, seine Haut angenehm warm. „Gina Winter."

„Also, Miss Winter", begann der Mann ihr gegenüber als er ihre Hand losgelassen hatte. Gina hob eine Braue, ließ die förmliche Anrede aber unkommentiert. „Du kannst gerne mitfahren, dafür musst du aber ein paar Bedingungen erfüllen. Wenn es dir nicht passt, lasse ich dich hier stehen."

Gina schnaubte und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. Für einen Moment zog sie in Erwägung zu versuchen diesen Daniel McNeely außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch zum einen wäre es unfair gewesen, denn er hatte sie losgelassen, und zum anderen war sie ihm kräftemäßig sicherlich unterlegen und würde auf den Überraschungsmoment sicherlich nicht setzen können, da er sie mehr als nur aufmerksam musterte. „Welche?"

Daniel nickte. Offensichtlich konnte er ihrem Gedankengang folgen. „Ich arbeite mit ein paar anderen zusammen", erklärte er. „Da bringe ich dich hin. Sie werden dir Fragen stellen, aber wenn du nichts zu verbergen hast, wird das kein Problem sein. Ich kenne dich nicht, also kommst du auf den Rücksitz und ich verbinde dir die Hände."

Gina schluckte schwer und wusste, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Hier, ohne Wagen, ohne Ausrüstung und ohne Geld würde sie nicht weiter kommen. Sie nickte. „Was ist hier passiert?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als Daniel auf sie zukam und sie streckte automatisch die Arme aus. Sie wusste was kommen würde, und auch dagegen sträubte sie sich nicht. Sie hatte genug Jäger getroffen um das Misstrauen zu verstehen, spürte sie es doch selbst. Daniels Hände, die über ihren Körper fuhren und sie abtasteten, waren nicht aufdringlich. Offensichtlich hatte er es schon öfter gemacht. Ein ehemaliger Cop?

„Keine Ahnung. Eine Explosion? So heißt es jedenfalls offiziell. Eine Epidemie? Keine Ahnung. Irgendetwas, das alle Einwohner vertrieben hat. Ist etwa zwei Jahre her. Etwas außerhalb steht ein verlassenes Haus, da haben wir unsere Basis und patrouillieren ab und zu noch herum. Dämonen sind auf jeden Fall keine Seltenheit." Er zog die Pfundnoten aus ihrer Jackentasche, nahm ihr das Messer ab, das sie in dem Café erbeutet hatte und steckte es, zusammen mit dem Dolch, in ihre Tasche. „Wo hast du den her?", fragte er.

„War bei mir", sagte sie knapp, die Arme wieder vor der Brust verschränkt und unsicher wie viel sie ihm verraten konnte, ohne dass er ihr eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagte. Andererseits: wie würde es vor den anderen Mitgliedern seiner Gruppe aussehen, wenn er sie schon jetzt als Verdächtige vorstellte. Die Umstände ihres Aufkreuzens auf diesem Highway waren ominös genug. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit mir passiert ist", fügte sie hinzu. „Im einen Moment war ich in der Stadt, stieg aus dem Auto aus, im nächsten Moment war ich alleine und... na ja. Alles war anders." Sie hatte die Augen nicht eine Sekunde von Daniel abgewandt, hatte beobachtet, wie er ihre Tasche durchsuchte und nichts als ihre Kleidungsstücke fand. Jetzt hielt er inne und erwiderte ihren Blick. Ein Blick, von dem ihr angst und bange zu werden drohte. Er ging um sie herum und warf die Tasche in den Fußraum vor dem Beifahrersitz, ehe er zu ihr zurückkam, Kabelbinder in der Hand.

„Wann war das?", fragte er vorsichtig und bedeutete ihr die Hände vor ihrem Körper zusammen zu nehmen. Damit würde sie sich endgültig in seine Gewalt begeben und ihr graute davor. Dass sie allerdings keine Wahl hatte, hatte sie schon lange einsehen müssen. Also tat sie wie ihr geheißen.

Sie räusperte sich, als er nach ihren Handgelenken griff. „Im September."

Daniel hob den Blick und sah ihr wieder in die Augen. Gina spürte förmlich wie die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich.

„2008", ergänzte sie.

Nichts, rein gar nichts regte sich im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers und das allein reichte schon aus um ihre Knie weich werden zu lassen. Die grauen Augen schienen ihr etwas sagen sie gleichzeitig ergründen zu wollen.

Ihre Stimme war heiser, als sie nachfragte. Wollte sie es wirklich wissen? Nein, sie wollte nicht. Aber sie musste. „Was?", krächzte sie.

Er hielt ihren Blick noch einen Moment fest, dann sah er auf ihre Hände hinab um den Kabelbinder festzuziehen. „Dann hast du wirklich viel verpasst, Miss Winter", sagte er nüchtern. „Wir sind derweil im Februar 2013 angekommen."


End file.
